Performance venues such as theaters, arenas, concert halls, auditoriums, schools, clubs, convention centers, and television studios can employ battens or trusses to suspend, elevate, and/or lower lighting, scenery, draperies, and other equipment that can be moved relative to a stage or floor. Such battens can include pipe or joined pipe sections that form a desired length of the batten. Battens can be 50 feet or more in length. To support heavy loads or suspension points are that spaced apart, for example, 15-30 feet apart, the battens may be fabricated in various configurations, such as ladder, triangular, or box truss configurations. A number of elevating or hoisting systems are available for supporting, raising, and lowering battens and/or articles used in such venues.
Battens can be counterweighted in order to reduce the effective weight of the battens and any associated loads. As a result, the power necessary to raise and lower battens can be reduced. However, conventional counterweight systems can represent a significant cost, with respect to both equipment required and time involved to install such equipment.
Some conventional elevating or hoisting systems can employ a winch to raise and/or lower battens and other articles. Such winches can be hand-operated, motorized, and/or electrically powered. Other conventional elevating or hoisting systems can utilize a hydraulic or pneumatic device to raise and/or lower battens.
Conventional elevating or hoisting systems can include a locking device and an overload limiting device. In a sandbag counterweight system, for example, the locking device may be merely a rope tied off to a stage-mounted pin rail. The overload limit can be regulated by the size of the sandbag. In such a rigging design, however, a number of additional bags can be added to the set of rope lines, and thereby exceed the safe limit of suspension ropes and defeat the overload-limiting feature.
Elevating or hoisting systems that utilize winches can employ a locking mechanism, such as a ratchet lock mechanism. When such winches are heavily loaded, the locking capacity of the ratchet lock, or other locking mechanism, can be overcome, resulting in the suspended load being dangerously dropped. As a result, conventional lift systems can have less than effective safety mechanisms.
In addition, conventional lift systems may be configured such that a loft block, or pulley, mechanism is attached directly to an overhead building support. As a result, an undesired amount of horizontal stress can be placed on the overhead building supports to which the system and associated load are attached.
Thus, there is a need for a lift assembly that can replace traditional counterweight systems. There is a need for a lift assembly that provides effective safety mechanisms. There is a need for a lift assembly that reduces undesired horizontal stress on building supports.